A true toy for tot
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Nate ponders Dan's existance during one of the many upper east side brunches.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or anything else really except perhaps the plot.**

Serena Van der Woodsen was a bitch… no that was a lie Nate could never call her that, but he wanted to, as he saw her on the arm of that toy. He saw her elegant strides become short steps in order to keep pace with her escort. He saw how she had chosen flats instead of heels to accommodate his height. He saw how her usual provocative dress had become a more conservative. Nathaniel saw all this and hated her for it, no; he hated that toy for it.

Toy, the one word that truly described Humphrey in his mind, especially after Blair mentioned the cabbage patch doll. Dan was a toy that the UES was hoping Serena would soon get tired of playing with. Yet from the looks of it, Serena was the one becoming more plastic everyday.

Nate was currently at the bar during another Brunch held in the UES, this time by Blair's mother; he was sipping on a scotch only a moment ago but now he was downing it. Her golden hair still mesmerized him still shimmered, yet her eyes no longer did. He saw her stick to her plaything at all times, not wanting a repeat of last year's brunch.

"Don't worry he's nothing but a puppet." A smooth elegant voice soothed his agitated temper. He turned to see Blair smirking at him.

"So you say." She frowned at the fact he hadn't taken her word as law.

"Archibald, you know Serena, I know Serena, we both know Serena… this isn't her and she's getting bored of pretending and struggling to stay on top of this pedestal he puts her on. You just wait." He wanted to believe that, and logically it rang true, but he would see tender caresses exchanged and that hope would deflate.

"Like Chuck?" A smirk graced his on lips.

"I suppose." Nate turned his head to see the junior Bass speaking to the senior one, apparently being chastised.

"Were the non-judging breakfast club, were meant to be together no cabbage patches allowed." He wanted to laugh but no sound could escape his lips as he saw them kiss, he sucked in air hoping to soothe his nerves.

"How can you be sure?" He looked at his girl (he would always consider her his) she had detached herself from Dan's lips and was sipping orange juice, politely nodding at her mother who was seated with them.

"I'm Blair." He gave her an amused grin, "He doesn't understand, I know he likes to think he's had a rougher life than us but we know the truth, the one he's blinded to, he doesn't understand our world and Serena can't leave it because then she wouldn't be Serena and she doesn't need to run away she needs to be put back together."

"I'm sorry." His words caught both himself and her off guard.

"For what?" For once, she was truly perplexed by his words.

"I couldn't put you back together." They both had a moment of silence one full of memories.

"You weren't meant to. I couldn't put you back together either." And there was their truth. In the Upper East Side no matter the money no matter the private schools, they were all broken, striving to find someone within their group who understood and could help piece them back together.

"I still love you Blair." It wasn't a lie; it was something that he had realized a long time ago. He would love her forever, he just wasn't meant to be with her, she was more his family than a lover.

"I love you too." The words slipped so easily from her ruby lips he wondered why they had ever scared him in the first place.

"I wish we could have figured out just what kind of love it was before everything got so complicated." He clasped her hand and squeezed it. Yes everything was complicated their past and presents were all tangled together, but that was ok, because eventually they would all be ok.

"But I still have you and Chuck." His best friend and his Ex-girlfriend the only two who he could trust with his life, besides Serena who was currently staring blankly at Dan.

"And soon Serena." She promised him, she would be damned if she couldn't piece her family back together, true not the way it was before but all the pieces would be there creating something better.

"Go back to Chuck he seems to need rescuing." His friend had a frown and his father had clasped his shoulder, which was always a bad sign.

"I need to plot as it is, don't drink so much Archibald." With a swift kiss to his cheek, she was off to find her soul mate to put her family back together. All the while Nate was left to drink and stare at the beautiful girl who he had fallen in love with so many years ago, and who was currently still stuck playing make believe.

But Nathaniel would wait, for that day when Serena would realize she was done playing with dolls and was ready to grow up. He would for his girl, supported by the only other people in the world who wanted their friend back as well. Yes, they would all wait, because the non-judging breakfast club doesn't leave their members behind.


End file.
